Belonging
by Tamakia'gss
Summary: *FIXED REPOST* Thanks, Maelgywn! Bit does a little reflecting on his life as a Zoid warrior. Please R&R.


Belonging  
  
By ShadowSpinner  
  
Bit's POV  
  
Disclaimer: Zoids ain't mine. *sob* "This Is Where I Belong" is sung by Bryan Adams.  
  
/song lyrics/  
  
/I hear the wind across the plain  
  
A sound so strong - that calls my name  
  
It's wild like the river - it's warm like the sun  
  
Ya it's here - this is where I belong/  
  
This is where I belong. Here, fighting along with Liger. My buddy. Surrounded by friends and teammates. It's practically heaven. I couldn't ask for much more.  
  
/Under the starry skies - where eagles have flown  
  
This place is paradise - it's the place I call home  
  
The moon on the mountains  
  
The whisper through the trees  
  
The waves on the water  
  
Let nothing come between this and me/  
  
Hi, my name's Bit Cloud. I used to be a drifter, traveling from place to place. I made a living by salvaging Zoids parts, fixing them up and then selling them. It was fun. I had grown up fixing Zoid parts, but the drifting and salvaging just seemed to make it more interesting. I managed to convince myself that this is what Fate had planned for me. After all, salvaging was all I knew. As the weeks on my own drifted to months, I almost began to believe I had found my niche in life; that perfect little place that I should be. 'Almost' being the key word. Somehow, somewhere deep inside me, I knew I was deceiving myself. I knew something was missing from my life. But I didn't know what it was; well, that is, until I actually watched a Zoid battle.  
  
I had seen battles before, but I had never really watched them. I saw them as matches of pure brute strength, and as my only source of livelihood. After all, there would be parts for the taking, once they had finish cutting one another into pieces. Then, one day, I watched a battle. Actually watched it, and not just saw it. I'll never forget it. I was fourteen years old. On one team - a Dark Horn, a Shield Liger, and a Saber Tiger. On the other team there was a Warshark, a Pteras, and a Helcat. They battled it out, Dark Horn to Warshark, Shield Liger to Pteras, and Saber Tiger to Helcat. It was then that I saw that Zoid battles were an art form, something beautiful to behold. It was then that I decided I wanted to become a Zoids warrior and make a name for myself. Easier said than done.  
  
I quickly decided that all the Zoids out on the market at the time weren't right for me. I decided that the only way was to collect the best parts on Zi and build my own Zoid. It'd then be the perfect partner, and with it, I'd rise to fame. However, good parts were always scarce, since the better the part was, the more closely it was guarded. But I refused to give up. I kept collecting parts, fixing them up. Most I sold, some I kept. I was filled with an urge to keep moving, because if I felt that the only way to make my dream come to life was to keep moving.  
  
Of course, my plans all changed when I met the Blitz Team. My first impression of them was that they were pretty interesting (as in quirky) people and fairly talented warriors. I thought to myself that it was too bad that I would never be welcome to stay with them. Hey, I was Zoidless, and wouldn't fair to just be another mouth to feed. Then Leena, that crazy redheaded girl, told me the story behind the Liger 0. In all honesty, it actually kinda reminded me about myself. She told me their luck with finding a pilot, or lack thereof. I wished that I could be the lucky one to get to pilot it, but I had minimal piloting skills, even on the best of my days. And then, after Leena left, Liger came to life, so to speak. It freed me and let me in the cockpit. We ran into the desert, into the night. I felt scared and excited at the same time. Okay, so I was pretty freaked out, especially when it seemed like Liger wasn't going to stop. But still, I felt as if I was made to be with Liger 0. And I know now that I was. I mean, it's obvious. We make a totally great team. We're invincible! Sorta...but there was that Jack Sisco thing...  
  
Anyways, I was ecstatic when Doc Toros invited me to stay with the team. I knew my dream was coming true. Finally, I was truly whole. Of course, things were shaky with me and Liger at first. Even though it had waited a long time for someone like me to come along, I could tell it was having trouble adjusting to being tamed and having to losing its wild zoid persona. But when we finally got everything together, it was awesome. We both felt it, and it was then that I realized we started to reach for our full potential together. Of course, we knew it would take some time. Even now, after the Royal Cup, we haven't reached it. I kinda hope we never do. I don't know what we would do with our lives after we reach our full potential. I'd rather spend the rest of my life simply trying to get there. After all, where is the fun in actually attaining the goal? The chase is far more rewarding. This way, I'll always know what I'm doing and what's gonna happen next. Does that even make sense?  
  
/Cuz everything I want - is everything that's here  
  
And when when we're all together - there's nothing to fear  
  
And wherever I wander - the one thing I've learned  
  
It's to here - I will always....always return/  
  
At first, immediately after the Royal Cup, I assumed that Liger and I had reached our full potential. I know now that we haven't, despite what everyone else thinks. But like I said before, it's fine. We'll just keep getting better. It won't be too hard, with friends like the rest of the Blitz around.   
  
Sure, everyone has their quirks, but that's what makes us great. We can cover each other in battle, and in some ways, our differences make us stronger as a team. With our different styles, we can tell who's weak in what areas and work to improve them. A team that battles alike improves their strengths because they can see them, but their weaknesses are rarely evident to each other. If you hit the weak spot, the battle's all over.  
  
After the Royal Cup, Liger and I took a break. I thought that was what we wanted. I soon realized that I was wrong. What we really wanted was to improve our skills. After only two weeks, we had returned to the Blitz Team.  
  
And here I am now, a drifter-turned-Zoid-pilot, sitting in the hangar, staring at my partner, the Liger 0, thinking back on my life, and laughing at the fact that I sound like Leon Toros, rambling on about potential. That stuff used to never bother me. And it still doesn't. Not like it does Leon.  
  
Around me is the rest of my team: Leena looking through a Zoids parts catalog (Because she can never have enough guns); Jamie running tests on his Raynos (because let's face it, he's kinda paranoid, and besides, he wants it to be in its best condition); Brad polishing his ShadowFox (he's gotta make it look good to impress Naomi). I don't know where Doc is, but my guess is either playing with his models or accepting another battle challenge.  
  
If you think about it, we're kinda like a hugely dysfunctional family. But you know what...? I like it that way. We all have a place here, and it's where we all belong. And that's all anyone ever really needs...to belong.  
  
A/N: I think this is the shortest thing I've ever written. Cool...I guess... *is confused* anyways, please review, because they make me happy! ^_^ But no flames, because they make me sad. u_u And guess what? This is a ONE-SHOT! Again! I really need to learn how to carry a plot...  
  
I would like to thank Maelgywn for editing my story and fixing the errors. This version is a fixed repost.  
  
Just out of curiosity, how many of you readers would like to see a Zoids/Stargate SG-1 crossover? Has it been done yet, to anyone's knowledge? I'd really like to write one...but I don't wanna copy...please respond in your reviews! 


End file.
